Kick-Ass (Aaron Johnson)
David "Dave" Lizewski is a teenage boy who is the superhero Kick-Ass, the titular protagonist of Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Biography ''Kick-Ass Dave Lizewski is considered to be an ordinary New York City high school student and is the child of James Lizewski, a loving single father after Dave's mother suddenly died from an aneurysm. In his point of view, he is not good at sports, and is not the smartest, socialy interactive person. His best friends are Todd Haynes and Marty Eisenberg. He has a crush on Katie Deuxma but she barely notices him. He has a great interest in comic books and superheroes, but he wonders why no one wants to be a superhero. He takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. When he decides to fight crime, he purchases a costume from eBay, wields two batons, and calls himself "Kick-Ass". In his first attempt at crime-fighting, he tries to stop two thugs from stealing a car, but is stabbed and subsequently ran over by a car. Dave is taken to a hospital and undergoes intense physical rehabilitation. Metal plates are placed all over his body and his nerve endings now delay reactions to injuries, making him almost immune to physical pain. Rumors begin to spread around at Dave's school that he is gay due to "being found naked in an alley after being mugged", and Katie, believing the rumors, becomes sympathetic towards Dave and strikes up a friendship with him. While attempting to rescue a missing cat named Mr. Bitey, Kick-Ass gets caught up in a gang-related attack involving three thugs viciously beating up one man. He uses his new-found ability to resist any form of pain to his advantage and fights off the gang, saving the injured man's life. His actions are recorded by a bystander and placed on YouTube, and Kick-Ass quickly becomes both an internet and national sensation. Dave and Katie become closer and Dave reluctantly decides to go along with the rumor that he is gay in order to spend time with Katie. After learning from Katie that her abusive ex-boyfriend Rasul, a petty drug dealer, is continuously harassing her, Dave convinces her to leave Kick-Ass a message on his website to deal with Rasul personally. Kick-Ass goes to confront Rasul at his apartment to warn him off Katie. Rasul challenges Kick-Ass to stop him. Kick-Ass shoots Rasul with a taser, but is quickly overpowered by Rasul's thugs. Rasul grabs a knife and is about to kill Kick-Ass when he is suddenly impaled on a spear from behind by Hit-Girl, another costumed vigilante, who proceeds to fight and kill Rasul's thugs and steal his money. After introducing herself to Kick-Ass, she prepares to depart with her father and crime-fighting partner Big Daddy. She wants Kick-Ass to escape with them, but he is too afraid to risk his life by jumping from one rooftop to another. Disappointed, they leave without him. Dave returns home, feeling inferior compared to the much more capable and experienced Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, and falls asleep, but later in the night, he is confronted by the duo, who, having discovered his identity after tracing his IP address, see potential in him as a superhero and stay in contact in case he needs their help. Dave becomes jealous when a new costumed hero called ‎Red Mist makes a name for himself as a crime-fighter. He agrees to meet him, and the two come to respect each other. Red Mist takes Kick-Ass for a ride in the Mist mobile, and the two arrive at a burning warehouse. The two search the place for survivors but everyone inside has already been killed. They escape just as the warehouse explodes. Feeling overwhelmed by the seriousness of his situation, Dave decides to give up being Kick-Ass, but first, he decides to visit Katie under his Kick-Ass persona, revealing himself to her as Kick-Ass, and confesses that he is not gay. He apologizes and expresses his affection for her. Katie is initially hurt, but realises she loves him and the two become romantically involved. Dave receives a long list of messages from Red Mist on his website, requesting another meeting. The two meet again, and Red Mist claims that the dead men from the burned down warehouse "had some motherfuckers for friends" who believe he and Kick-Ass killed them, and are after both of them. Kick-Ass agrees to contact Big Daddy and Hit-Girl for aid. The four meet at one of Big Daddy's safehouses, but Red Mist, who in reality is the son of mob kingpin Frank D'Amico, and merely posed as a superhero in order to lure out the vigilantes responsible for killing his father's henchmen and drug dealers, reveals himself to be a traitor when he repeatedly shoots Hit-Girl until she falls out of a window to her apparent death. A group of goons then raid the safehouse and capture both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy. D'Amico arranges for both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy to be executed on national television and later the internet as a message to the public that "being a superhero is bad for your health". The two are bound to chairs and tortured. The goons are about to set them both on fire when Hit-Girl (who survived due to wearing a bulletproof vest) appears and kils them all, but fails to stop one of the goons from burning her father alive, resulting in his death. After making their escape, Dave offers to let Hit-Girl stay at his house, but she is determined to avenge her father and finish what they started; to bring down D'Amico's operation and take revenge for the death of her mother, who had commited suicide out of grief after Big Daddy (during his days as a police officer) was framed as a drug dealer by D'Amico after rejecting the crimelord's offer to work for him. She decides to give Kick-Ass a chance to atone for his inadvertent role in her father's death by helping her gain vengeance, and she gives him instructions on how to use a jetpack, combined with two gatling guns. With new-found confidence, Dave readies himself for the upcoming battle. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl launch an assault on D'Amico's headquarters, fighting their way through the gangster's henchmen. They come face-to-face with Red Mist and D'Amico himself. Kick-Ass fights Red Mist while Hit-Girl takes on D'Amico. During his brawl with Red Mist, the two knock each other unconscious at the same time. Kick-Ass soon recovers and grabs Big Daddy's bazooka, which had been stolen during the raid on Big Daddy's safehouse. He prevents D'Amico from killing Hit-Girl by blasting him out of his office window with the bazooka. Kick-Ass lifts a wounded Hit-Girl in his arms and escapes on the jetpack. Kick-Ass reveals his true identity to Hit-Girl, although she already knows his real name having traced his IP address previously. Accepting him as a friend, Hit-Girl reveals her own true identity to Dave as Mindy Macready, and the two shake hands. Dave and Mindy retire from crime-fighting and try to lead normal lives. Dave is trustful of the new superheroes inspired by Kick-Ass who have taken a stand against crime. Kick-Ass 2 ''To be added. Character traits A sixteen-year old comic book lover who, despite having no super-powers, minimal fighting ability, and no training of any kind, is inspired to become a real life superhero due to his desire to help others, and frustration that no one else has ever tried to become a superhero, as well as feeling boredom and emptiness in his life. He buys a wetsuit on eBay and patrols the street in search for crime. After an unsuccessful attempt at stopping two thugs from stealing a car, he is stabbed and run over, and spends a long period of time at the hospital where he has many operations, including having metal plates placed inside his head. Despite his unfortunate start at being a real life superhero, he feels that the whole experience is too exciting to give up and upon leaving the hospital and recovering from his injuries, he starts up again. He eventually manages to successfully defend a man being attacked by a group of thugs. His actions are filmed and posted on YouTube and he becomes an overnight celebrity who eventually begins inspiring more people to do what he does. Although Dave is somewhat naive and not particularly strong or athletic, he displays a great deal of courage and determination despite going through a huge amount of physical pain throughout the story. His only unusual ability is a relatively high tolerance to physical blows, due to both damaged nerve endings and the metal plates in his head. Relationships *James Lizewski - Father. *Katie Deauxma - Girlfriend. *Big Daddy - Ally. *Hit-Girl - Ally and friend. *Colonel Stars and Stripes - Ally. *Frank D'Amico - Enemy. *Red Mist / The Mother Fucker - Enemy. *Todd - Friend. *Marty - Friend. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Aaron Johnson **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Aaron Johnson Behind the scenes *This version of Kick-Ass takes a stand against crime in order to help other people, while his comic book counterpart takes up crime-fighting due to mere boredom. *In the first film, Kick-Ass guns down several of Frank D'Amico's thugs with gatling guns and blasts D'Amico himself with a bazooka to save Hit-Girl. In the comics, Kick-Ass does not kill anyone and refuses to do so. Gallery Kick Ass Comic Shop.jpg|Dave with Todd and Marty at the comic book store. KA-DS-D55-173.jpg|Dave after being threatened by Stu to stay away from Chris following his attempt to befriend the latter. KA-DS-D54-362.jpg|Dave, Marty and Todd leaving the comic book store. Kick-ass 005.jpg|Dave in his Kick-Ass costume. Tumblr l1csnpDBqi1qbg14qo1 1280-1-.png|Dave unmasked, looking down at the streets. KA-DS-D13-174.jpg|Kick-Ass pulling out his batons. KA-DS-D36--140.jpg|Kick-Ass on his laptop. 19403597-1-.jpg|Kick-Ass using his taser against Rasul. Kick-Ass-Aaron-Johnson-foto-dal-film-5-2-.jpg|Kick-Ass after witnessing Hit-Girl kill Rasul and his thugs. KA-DS-D23-283.jpg|Dave confronted by Big Daddy and Hit-Girl in his bedroom. Kick-Ass-3-.jpg|Dave listening to Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's offer. KA-DS-D8-101.jpg|Kick-Ass about to meet Red Mist. KA-DS-D26-235.jpg|Dave and Hit-Girl prepare to launch their assault on Frank D'Amico's headquarters. KA-DS-D26-357.jpg|A bloodied and bruised Dave getting ready for the assault. 300dpi.jpg|Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl confront Frank D'Amico and Red Mist. U67.png|Kick-Ass and Doctor Gravity eating. Tumblr maqjeuN8I31rpjyzyo1 1280-1-.png|Kick-Ass walking alongside Colonel Stars and his dog Sofia Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes